


Greedy For Love

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Desperation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Kissing, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Workplace Sex, degradation kink, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Nines swiftly grabs him by his jacket, and lifts Gavin up to turn him around, slamming his back into the wall behind them. The impact of his body hitting the wall is enough to shock Gavin for a few brief seconds and Nines definitely takes advantage of his delay; hands sliding up Gavin's sides and stopping under his arms. His whole body was trapped between Nines and the wall and he fucking loved it.





	Greedy For Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on and off for a week so I hope it's good!! I had the idea and had to write it!
> 
> Basically shameless smut...oops?
> 
> Title from Greedy by Ariana Grande.
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

"I can’t believe you didn’t even get a fuckin’ confession!" Gavin stormed out of the observation room, hot-headed and desperately craving a fresh pot of coffee, with Nines following close behind.

It was rolling close to 4 in the afternoon on a Thursday, and after a long shift Gavin was just about done. He and Nines had just brought in a perp done for countless assaults against the public, as well as dealing red ice and a hefty bank robbery. They'd been chasing him down for the past couple of weeks. But, like they'd expected, this guy wasn't stupid – well, if you ignore the fact that he managed to get caught mid-deal with a bag of red ice and a loaded gun on him. Either way, he definitely wasn't going behind bars without a fight.

Which explains why, after spending two and a half hours in the interrogation room, he still refused to fucking speak. They had to finally call it a day, at Fowler’s request. Gavin was fuming.

"I believe you didn’t manage to extract a singular word from him either, detective." And, _God_ , Gavin hated how much the smug teasing tone of his partner's voice turned him on.

"Shut the fuck up," he swivelled around, masking his arousal with anger – his signature move - and jabbed a finger at Nines' chest, "You’re literally designed for this shit! That means that _this_ is on you." He spoke firmly, gesturing wildly with his free hand.

Nines just raised a challenging eyebrow, eyes flicking down to Gavin’s finger and back to his eyes.

_Shit, why did he look so smug?_

Gavin watched in awe as a hazy, lust-filled cloud dominated Nines’ icy blue eyes. He was for it now.

Nines swiftly grabs him by his jacket, unzipped because the precinct was warm, and lifts Gavin up to turn him around, slamming his back into the wall behind them. He does it with such ease that Gavin already feels his cock twitch. _Traitor._ The impact of his body hitting the wall is enough to shock Gavin for a few brief seconds and Nines definitely takes advantage of his delay; hands sliding up Gavin's sides and stopping under his arms (which somehow ended up above his head). His whole body was trapped between Nines and the wall and _he fucking loved it_.

Nines' lips were on his within the second and this time Gavin wasted no time in responding, moving his mouth with an impatient whine. Nines smirked, taking Gavin's lower lip into his mouth and gently biting down – tugging at the flesh with a wicked grin. Gavin's hands fell down from above him and landed in his boyfriend's hair, slipping down to rest around the back of his neck.

The kiss was hot and needy and Gavin quickly melts into Nines’ body. Nines pulls away for a moment, presumably to allow Gavin to catch his breath. Gavin follows his lips, not wanting to stop the kiss, but Nines grabs his jaw roughly and keeps him pressed against the wall. They're still in the corridor of the precinct, anyone could turn the corner and see Gavin being so willingly manhandled, and yet that thought only caused to further arouse him.

The angle in which Nines held him up against the wall caused for Gavin to be reaching higher, slightly taller than the android now. Nines seemed to like this height change, taking advantage of the new angle of access and surging forward to attach his lips to Gavin's lower lip, tongue teasing over the stubble of his chin. Nines bites into his lower lip, suckling with want and need. Gavin moans, muffled against Nines' mouth, and his body naturally falls down again as he leans closer into him, readjusting their position until his lips slotted perfectly with his partners in a passionate kiss. His hands snake around the back of Nines' head, tugging at the strands of loose curls escaping the gel that he'd put on this morning.

Gavin's legs spread just enough to accommodate for Nines' leg pressing against him, and a gasp falls from his lips (quickly swallowed by the android) when Nines’ knee brushes over his growing erection. _Oh God_ -

“In. Now.” Nines growls in a commanding voice that sends a shudder through Gavin.

At first, Gavin is left confused as Nines pulls away from him. But as he sees the other press his hand to the scanner for the interrogation room – now empty, apart from the table and two chairs in the middle – he understands.

Gavin stumbled into the room, mind dazed with lust and want and need because _fuck Nines did things to him_ _that he couldn't explain_. Using Nines' tie as a means of tugging the other into the room after him, Gavin is quick to push him against the door the moment that it closes. His hands are shaking, breath coming in pants, as he works on loosening the taller one's tie and throwing it over his shoulder. He hears it fall onto the floor behind him.

“That better not crumple.” Nines says, but he doesn't sound very bothered once Gavin moves his hands over the android's shoulders and pulls him down into a short kiss.

His hands run manically over Nines' body, his back, his toned chest, up into his hair. Nines has moved his mouth to the side of his jaw, sucking and nipping at the skin as Gavin grinds his hips against his with a tirade of loud, unrestrained moans.

He fucking feels Nines smirking against his neck as his hands slide down to squeeze Gavin's ass. “Fuck, baby...” Gavin moans, hips bucking involuntarily into Nines.

Nines lets go of him with that, pushing him back with a gentle force until he finds himself pressed against the table.

Gavin takes it upon himself to hop onto the edge of the table, legs spreading slightly and coaxing Nines closer by tugging at his fingertips. His mouth waters when he spots the obvious bulge hidden beneath those sinfully tight trousers that the android insists on wearing. How he runs after perps dressed like that is beyond Gavin.

Nines is so close, almost stood between his knees now, but he stops and shakes his head at Gavin with a coy look. As he steps back, Gavin whines – something he's definitely not proud of but can you blame him? This fine piece of ass is choosing now, of all times, to be a fucking tease. “Baby...” Trailing off pathetically, Gavin takes to biting down on his lip to quieten any further embarrassing sounds.

“I think you need to be taught a lesson, don't you?” Nines goads, slowly unbuckling his belt whilst holding eye contact with Gavin, “Perhaps you could learn to have some fucking manners?”

Gavin wants to joke about the irony of Nines saying that whilst swearing – he _really_ does – but his body betrays him and he finds a moan rising out of his throat as his hand slides down to grab at his own dick despite not even undressing yet because _fuck_ this was too hot.

Nines watches, tutting with a disapproving click of his tongue, and his hand grabs Gavin's and pulls it away. “No darling, not yet. I want to hear you _beg_ for it.”

“Oh my fucking God, Nines...you're gonna be the fucking death of me!”

Nines only smirks in response, lips falling to the exposed skin of Gavin's hot neck and starting work on a fresh hickey. Fuck, how does he expect nobody in the precinct to notice these?

Growing impatient, Gavin's hips rut up into nothing as he hooks his legs behind Nines' and pulls the taller one between his open legs until he's crowding Gavin against the table that he's sat on.

“Fuck, baby...” Gavin's sure he's repeating himself.

Nines hums against his throat, lips reaching Gavin's pulse point and flicking his tongue over the sensitive area. “Manners, sweetheart.” His tone of voice contradicts the sweet terms of endearment and it has Gavin squirming beneath him.

Gavin throws his head back, frustrated. He's lost all pride, his erection straining uncomfortably against his jeans and he just wants Nines to get a fucking move on. “Please! Fuck, _please_ , bab-"

He doesn't even get to finish pleading before Nines is grinding sinfully down against him and a string of curses and moans falls from his open mouth. His fingers curl through Nines' hair and pulls, dragging a groan from the other's throat. It's satisfying, that's for sure, to get the usually reserved android to slowly let loose around him.

“That's better.” Nines remarks, pulling his lips from Gavin's bruised ones and _fuck_ he looks so beautiful with his hair messed up and a faint blue tint covering his usually pale cheeks. Gavin wants him. Badly.

“Less talking, more fucking.” Gavin demands, fingers making quick work of the buttons on Nines' shirt and sliding his cold palms over the android's heated chest with a satisfied sigh. He leans forward to pepper light kisses over the newly revealed skin, smiling when he feels any remaining tension melt out of Nines' body at his touch.

An exasperated sigh comes from above him and Nines pulls away to raise his eyebrows at Gavin, looking smug as fuck.

“Less talking, more fucking, _please_.” Gavin exaggerates but he can't hold back the stupid smile on his face. Only Nines would have him practically begging for dick.

An approving hum vibrates against his lips when Nines kisses him again.

Gavin definitely hadn't planned for this when he'd started shouting at Nines earlier - he'd just been frustrated and Nines was the closest outlet. Perhaps Nines just knew him well enough to know what would help calm him down, as well as not taking his insults to heart.

Regardless, he certainly wasn't complaining as Nines shimmied him out of his jeans and boxers – letting them drop to the floor in a bundled mess, unbothered. The cold air of the interrogation room finally hit Gavin and he shivered, any icy tickle running down his spine and causing him to arch his back. He was glad Nines at least allowed him to keep his top on.

Gavin didn't much appreciate being so openly exposed whilst Nines stood in front of him, only his shirt unbuttoned and belt discarded by his feet. Tugging the taller man closer by the waistband of his trousers, Gavin attaches his lips to Nines' chest in a hasty love bite before sliding his hands around the android's hips and pulling at his trousers. Nines gets the message, thankfully, and kicks his clothes off – save for his shirt, which Gavin is now gripping at as he pulls the other down for a chaste kiss.

“Someone's eager.” Nines laughs against his lips but Gavin pays him no mind, one hand sliding down to cup the other's hardening cock. The moan that falls from his partner's lips is delightful and he smirks as he wraps his fingers around the length of Nines’ cock and starts with a slow stroke.

It only takes a few moments before Nines is bucking his hips into Gavin's hand, moaning into the kiss and gripping roughly at Gavin's hair. “You were saying?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Gavin is suddenly pushed back and he thanks his quick reflexes from training with Tina for years for the fact that he manages to steady himself by balancing his elbows on the tabletop. He raises his eyebrows up at Nines, who just clicks his tongue dismissively as he rummages through the jacket on the floor.

Gavin doesn't even know who's jacket it is.

He doesn't care.

When Nines stands back up he's holding a bottle of lube between his fingers, already undoing the cap. Gavin watches with quiet content as Nines smears it over his fingers, warming it up whilst glancing over to him with a smile.

Nines pushes Gavin's legs apart, throwing one over his shoulder, and Gavin throws his head back when a finger is finally pressing into him. It's still quite cold and he takes a while to adjust, but the moment a needy whine slips his lips Nines is working him open with familiar ease.

It's perfect, intimate and lust-filled and Gavin couldn't ask for more. Soon, pleasure replaces pain and he's desperately fighting back moans, hands gripping the edges of the table with his back arching up with each curl of Nines' beautifully long fingers.

“Fuck, Nines...bab- _please_!” Gavin cries out with a choked groan, chest rising and falling with each shallow breath.

Nines smirks down at him, pulling his fingers out with a wet sound that echoes around the isolated room. Gavin pretends that he doesn't whimper with the loss of contact, feeling suddenly empty.

“Look at you, so pretty. All needy and spread out so willingly for me.” Nines punctuates each word perfectly, holding eye contact with Gavin as he begins to slick up his dick. Gavin shouldn't find the words _so fucking hot_.

Nines leans forward, fingers digging into Gavin's thighs to keep him balanced as he brushes his lips over the shell of Gavin's ear.

“At work, of all places. You're such a slut for me. I love it.”

To his grave, Gavin will claim that the breathless, stuttered moan that he makes was a result of Nines slamming unexpectedly into him and _most definitely not_ due to his partner's filthy words whispered in his ear.

Nines was fucking relentless, thrusting into Gavin roughly and swallowing the needy whimpers and whines that he was making. The table shook beneath him and for a moment Gavin worried that it would break but the thought quickly vanished from his mind as Nines’ fingers slid from one thigh to wrap around his cock – thumb swiping over the head and gathering precum.

The fucking tease bent forward, tongue darting out to taste it before moving his lips to Gavin's chest and sucking at a nipple – hand pumping his cock steadily as he continued thrusting into him. Fucking androids.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!! So good!” Gavin whined as Nines swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud, hips stuttering up to meet the android's movements.

Nines pulls back, shushing Gavin before lifting his other leg over his shoulder and slamming into him from a new angle. Propped up on his elbows, Gavin has the perfect view of his blue-tinted, overheating partner gripping his ankles as his cock slides in further and further with every thrust. The sound of skin on skin bounces off the walls and Gavin casts a sparing glance at the two-way mirror to his left.

He sees himself, hair ruffled out of place, lips parted and red, eyes blown black and beads of sweat pooling on his forehead. He looked wrecked.

He loved it.

A sudden thrust brings Gavin's eyes back to Nines, gaze rolling up to the ceiling when an overwhelming rush of pleasure shoots through his senses. “Ah- more!” Another thrust, deeper this time and, “Fuck, yeah! Baby- your cock feels so fuckin' good- ah, shit!”

He's panting, knuckles white from his grip on the table's edge, but it feel so good and he isn't going to stop now. He's so close, so fucking close-

“Ah- ah- ah- _shit!_ ”

He comes, streaks shooting over Nines' hand as the other slows his movements on his dick. His thighs clench with the waves of pleasure rolling over him, squeezing at Nines’ neck and _shit_ -

Nines moans, Gavin's name falling from his lips as his hips stutter one last time and he spills into the helpless detective as he watches, biting his lip to stop another outlet of whimpers.

It's hot, suddenly. Very hot.

Nines slides out of him and he sits up, feeling the familiarly gross sensation of wet heat follow suit, slicking up the inside of his thigh. Shit, he didn't have any fucking spare clothes and they still had to write up a report for this case.

He'd just have to live with the uncomfortable sticky feeling for a few more hours.

Watching from his position on the table, Gavin takes in the beautiful view of his android redressing himself. He's fucking glad nobody else got to see Nines like this – dominating, carefree and utterly gorgeous.

“You need to get dressed. People are going to be suspicious if we take any longer.” Okay, maybe not _that_ carefree.

Gavin chuckles to himself, quickly shoving his wrinkled boxers and jeans back on before taking pleasure in reaching his hands around Nines' neck to do up his tie. Nines watches him with the hints of a smile, daring to blush when Gavin presses his lips to the android's after patting his tie to his chest.

Gavin rolls his eyes, laughing freely as he leaves the room – which definitely smells of sex and he hopes to God that nobody has an interrogation booked that afternoon. Nines follows closely behind him.

Heading straight to the break room, Gavin decides he needs a coffee before starting on any sort of work. Nines, the fucking workaholic, simply sits down at their desk and begins sorting through the files they already have written up on the perp they'd just caught.

Tina and Connor are both in the break room when Gavin steps in, and he offers them a curt nod before grabbing a mug and flicking on the coffee machine.

He's tapping his fingers on the counter when Tina sneaks up behind him, startling him enough to jump before smacking her accusingly. Connor chuckles from where he's leaning on the table.

Tina shoots him a smug, knowing look and Gavin freezes. Does she know? She can't do...surely not. He was hardly even limping; he'd practised his cover-up walk to perfection!

Unless his hair was still a mess, though Gavin was sure he'd fixed it earlier. And his top covered the fresh marks on his neck, didn't they?

Tina leaned in to his ear, “Baby- your cock feels so fuckin’ good!” she moaned, fake high-pitched in what Gavin suspects is supposed to be an imitation of his accent.

The blush that spreads over his face is itching.

A quiet whistle from the coffee machine interrupts any snarky comment he might have come up with and Tina pulls back with a wink. Gavin grabs his mug, the smell of the steaming coffee alluring him more than ever.

“Always had you down as a whiny little bitch.” Tina teased, throwing a joking kiss over her shoulder as she slipped out of the break room. Wise choice, Gavin was quite close to punching her.

He almost relaxed, thankful that it had been Tina and not fucking Hank – or worse, Fowler – that had witnessed them fucking in the interrogation room when a choked splutter came from his side.

“Fuck, shit- _ew_?!” Connor cried, throwing a disgusted look at Gavin and Gavin cursed, gripping his mug impossibly tight. He was going to kill Tina.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Seriously, was it even good or is it just cringe worthy oml I'm tired and will regret posting this tomorrow xD
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
